The present invention relates to the labeling of objects for verifying authenticity and more particularly to the use of a selectively-perceptible mark in combination with a perceptible mark for labeling of objects.
Many objects require verification for authenticity. Such objects include paintings, sculptures, cartoon cells, sports and other collectibles, and like works of art; video cassette recorders, televisions, and like household objects; and computers; printers, and like office and business equipment. Other instances of identification in order to verify ownership, include, for example, records, audio and video tape cassettes, computer software recorded on floppy disks or diskettes, perfumes, designer clothes, handbags, briefcases, cartoon cells, automobile/airplane parts, securities (e.g., stock certificates), wills, and like objects. Many American industries have been plagued by a flagrant piracy explosion over the past decade involving many of the foregoing products. Often, these objects have no serial number or other unique means of identification, or the number can be removed easily following a theft. Alternatively, counterfeiting of such objects has become a thriving business and the need to identify authentic from counterfeit objects is of great importance. Thus, a simple method for reliably identifying or authenticating such objects would be welcomed by the owners, the manufacturers of such objects, and even the U.S. Customs Service.